


Near-Death Experience

by Serenity_Cross



Category: Metroid Series, Splatoon, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Cross/pseuds/Serenity_Cross
Summary: "That was scary..."





	Near-Death Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except Coral and her friends.

Once Coral got out of the arena grounds, she was greeted by a chatting Samus and Princess Daisy, the latter getting her attention by waving to her.  
  
"Hey! How'd the match go?" Daisy called out.  
  
The color drained from her tentacles to a ghostly white and she dropped to her knees onto the floor, nearly going black from the adrenaline drop. Samus immediately rushed to check on her.  
  
"Are you all right?!" the bounty hunter asked with some alarm, Daisy catching up to them.  
  
"That was scary..." Coral noted, the whites in her eyes visible. "I won, but...Ridley's not happy about it..."  
  
"He's probably still upset about his loss to Bayonetta..." Samus noted.  
  
"That's gotta rub some salt in his wounds," Daisy added.  
  
"Coral!"  
  
"That was great!"  
  
"Let's hear it for Coral!"  
  
Applause and cheers for the Inkling was heard while Coral began getting her color back. She was helped up by Samus, the other two looking at her confidently. Coral just smiled at the reception that Samus felt she deserved. After her loss to Mario, Coral wasn't sure how well she would do against other fighters. It turned out there was nothing to worry about after all.  
  
A sharp whistle was heard in back, getting her attention. Her friends and teammates had come to attend, the rest of R&B Colors holding up a banner that said in multiple colored letters: "Settle it in Smash, Coral!". The whistle came from a pink Inkling with shorter tentacles named Cerise, who was waving to her happily.  
  
Coral just took a bow to the audience and got back to the waiting room to cool down, feeling very happy about her victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: All of Coral's friends (and Coral herself) are based off of the Inklings seen in promotional art from Splatoon 1 and 2 along with one Octoling based off of female Agent 8.


End file.
